


Newlyweds

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, DenNor, Fluff, M/M, just something really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: It was their first morning as husbands.





	Newlyweds

It was the beginning of the next day. Magnus looked at his side, but Sigurd wasn’t there. He took a deep breath, of course he was not. Sigurd was an early bird and he was probably drinking his coffee on the balcony.

Magnus stepped down from the bed and stretched. He was still tired, yet he didn’t want to waste time. He couldn’t wait to see his new husband. He was so excited, he actually ran to the where Sigurd was.

“It was time for you to get up” The Norwegian said, without even turning around. Magnus was making so much noise, that everyone in the neighborhood was waking up because of him. 

Nonetheless, Sigurd couldn’t get mad at him. His smile was even brighter than the sun itself and he felt the luckiest man alive. He was going to wake up and go to sleep with him for the rest of his life. How he could possibly complain?

“Come on! Our wedding was amazing, but between the ceremony and the party…” Magnus shrugged “I don’t know about you, but I was exhausted last night!” He explained.

Sigurd showed a smirk on his face. He gave a quick glance to his partner, handsome as usual. The best part of the whole deal was that Magnus was completely his. Maybe it was selfish, but he loved receiving attention from him, even though sometimes it was too much.

After taking a long zip from his coffee, Sigurd finally turned around.

“We both look like crap, don’t we?” He asked. Sigurd couldn’t even remember when they actually returned to their apartment. Somehow, they managed to get there. It was probably thanks to Berwald and Tino.

“Well, I probably looked less like crap than you…” Magnus joked around before kissing Sigurd on the forehead.

“At least I don’t look like a porcupine ready to attack” Sigurd replied, before giggling.

“Hey!” Magnus complained before laughing. He then decided to grab Sigurd by the waist.

Magnus was completely out of breath, just staring at his husband. What had he done to deserve him? Yet he would do anything in his power to not ruin their marriage. He couldn’t even handle the thought of losing him.

“What?” Sigurd still was nervous every time Magnus looked at him like that. Yet he realized how privileged he was to have his devoted attention. He even let escape a small “sigh”.

“Sigurd, let me ask you a question,” Magnus whispered.

“The last time you said that, you proposed to me” Sigurd raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, don’t ruin the moment” Magnus was trying his best to be serious.

Sigurd rolled his eyes and just nodded. After all time, Magnus was still a big box of surprises. He could never really tell what was in his mind, which to be fair, made things quite interesting. Sigurd couldn’t even remember a single moment when he was bored with his now husband.

“Tell me this is a dream” Magnus said, after a long pause.

Sigurd opened his mouth, but couldn’t come up with an answer. Truth be told, he thought he was in heaven since the ceremony.

“Because I can’t sill believe you said yes. I thought you were going to run away” Magnus replied.

“Let’s be honest, that was the main reason why you chose Berwald as your best man, so I couldn’t run away” Sigurd explained before putting one of his hands over Magnus’ chest “And I still can’t believe you proposed to me”

There was nothing else to say. Magnus kissed Sigurd on the lips and it felt like the very first time. It was so sweet and he wanted more. More and more. He wasn’t even sure if he could ever had enough of Sigurd.

“So… there’s a thing that I want to do” Magnus said after a couple of minutes.

“Oh, no” Sigurd realized that Magnus was about to do something naughty and there wasn’t anything he could to prevent it.

Magnus left Sigurd and walked towards the balcony.

“Hey!!! Guess what?! Sigurd is now married to me, he is my husband!!!” Magnus shouted with the top of his lungs.

Maybe in a different time he would have been pissed off for embarrassing him like that. However, not in that moment. Magnus looked so happy, that he couldn’t take that away from him. After all, Magnus was the man he married and the man that had stolen his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
